vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
134470-my-first-impression
Content u couldnt log in to the game in wow when it launched what are u talking about. go find someplace to sit down | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well yeah, we are putting money in the game, we should get some perks like a priority queue. Companies treat you better if you're giving them money. I agree that this f2p launch sucks. Its up there in some of the worst, though I've seen way worst. Just check up on the game this weekend to see where it's at. Edited September 30, 2015 by zombiechan | |} ---- lol wow Launch take some time as well 3 days min waht are u talking about...and the lags its was crazy !!! vanila player here like u don't go bulshit on ppl.. give it chance its only 2 days past...they working hard..soon all be fine ! just go play some WoW for now come back later ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- Look, I get you might be impaired. You're probably about 12 years old... Wanted to play Wildstar after being rejected by the cute girl in pottery class but couldn't. So naturally you take out your IRL butthurts on the game. However, as someone who was subscribed and playing BEFORE the Free-To-Play launch, there are some things that you guys weren't able to see. Not to mention you seem to forget some key factors going into this re-launch of Wildstar. 1. Wildstar was a pretty quiet game before the F2P launch, servers and older code are catered towards a population of people who are willing to spend money to play the game. Not the 'unwashed masses' that F2P consists of. 2. Nearly all launches and re-launches have bugs and issues. Always assume something will go wrong. I have yet to participate in a game launch where there weren't issues. 3. Carbine Studios started as a very small developer and only shrunk over the year, they're not going to be able to jump on something immediately and have it fixed in 20 minutes. 4. Naturally, paying and subscribing players will get better treatment than you rabble-rousing fr00bs. Nobody likes you. Get used to it. | |} ---- ---- Honestly.. for being such a small company, they seem FAR more willing and able to communicate via all different social media platforms to the players. They're far more interactive with us, from what I have seen. Perhaps I chose a not so good word to describe it.. I blame having just ate for my mind fog X) I'm impressed with their general responses, their admission to making mistakes, their desires to grow and become better. For every grumpy guy playing this game and complaining, I can only imagine there may be 20 or more people who are content and totally expect rough launches. Myself, I played many games, all MMO's.. and many of them where outright unplayable or down for maintenance for more hours out of the day then it was live and playable. These things are always extremely trying to hardware, software AND the poor guys there fixing it. My ex used to be a network administrator in a server farm, I got a friend who does similar. He basically LIVES in the server farm and goes home rarely. The guys who do this stuff don't sleep much, if at all, until things are considered 'stable'.. I know one thing, I'd be bringing them some coffee and food to eat if I lived in their general area! They're probably starving to death and dead on their feet tired!! | |} ---- Why exactly did it go F2P in the first place? Oh yeah, cause there weren't enough paying and subscibing customers... So you don't like free players, but you need them. Sucks to be you. | |} ---- WoD was horrible, but Reaper of Souls? *confused* Maybe you're confusing it with the vanilla D3 launch (that one was truly horrible, but I fear WS has a good shot of passing it with this one) but RoS was maybe the smoothest expansion launch I've ever witnessed, I didn't even need to restart the game, when the clock hit release hour, you could just hop into the new act and start playing, had no problems whatsoever. | |} ---- They have to bring in money somehow, how exactly do you expect to sustain the game if they don't offer incentives to pay? Damn people are stupid x-x | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- lol | |} ---- You knew at that moment he lost his direction on whatever he was complaining about and just went to make up storyland. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Nearly every free to play MMO with subscription option is exactly the same. Pay a sub and get priority. Some MMO's only give customer support to people paying a sub. | |} ---- ---- Wow did not have launches in the way that wildstar is having it. They had 1 launch then expansions added later. Wildstar had 1 launch which failed and now on their second launch under a new genre is closely matching in suite. I wouldn't be surprised if they will need a 3rd launch at this point. WoW had better success and where able to keep their success even after their first launch. Now you want to compare that to wildstar which had its first launch obviously fail. Sorry but no. But unlike most people here I do give companies time to prove themselves and to me they already pretty much slapped me in the face the first time around on the first launch by giving false sense of free to play when closed beta was around that can really put huge impressions on people. To me they have a long way to prove that they are willing to change their ways and make a great game. Edited October 1, 2015 by DemondOrth | |} ---- ---- Yeah, my bad. I was thinking about expansions when I was writing, lol. It was Vanilla, not RoS. Welp, almost every WoW expansion had a terrible launch. Even some WoW major patches (Like Ahn'Qiraj... ah.. the fun of having your boat teleported to Stonetalon Mountains...), Vanilla D3 too and, if I remember well, SWTOR also had a "not okay" launch (already expected from EA, but whatever). | |} ----